


Stalking

by lovehotelreservation



Series: Guilty as Charged [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Clothed Sex, Creampie, Romance, Smut, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: An attempt at surprising you early upon his return to Tokyo is thwarted when Yusuke realizes that you’re out with the girls for the day. However, not to be deterred--especially with how deeply he has missed you--he sets off to follow your trail, taking whatever hint and breadcrumb that comes his way.





	Stalking

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO EVERYONE! AND SO WE’RE HERE FOR ANOTHER ROUND OF FOXBOY DURING THIS FAFFERY! I enjoyed myself immensely with working on this piece, and I do so sincerely hope you have fun while reading this!
> 
> **Furthermore, just to note and make clear, I don’t condone stalking to be seen as healthy behavior in a relationship, even though there was nuances of it that shall be reflected by Yusuke in this one-shot

_Thank you, darling. I eagerly await for when I can have you in my arms again._

Staring longingly at his phone screen, Yusuke smiled tiredly to himself as his gaze shifted back up to the small screen in the elevator he was in, watching every number increase with fluttering anticipation.

In a matter of minutes, he would be with you again.

While his acceptance into Kanazawa College of Art was a prestige that he was proud to have achieved, he knew that attending this school meant that he would be leaving you behind since you were going to Tokyo University. Upon his announcement that he would be moving to the Ishikawa region, he immediately took your hands into his, squeezing tight while his eyes bore into yours, the words he spoke to you passionate with resolve.

_"No matter the distance, my love, it does not matter! Though we may be apart physically, the love I have for you will not falter even in the slightest! As they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder, no?"_

It was a sentiment that you shared as well, even as you were teary from his declaration.

And surely, the long-distance relationship that the both of you soon had come with its ups and downs. His inspiration especially was effected, either at its peak when you came to visit, or at its utter lowest when you had to return to Tokyo. Still, the two of you remained together, connected with constant messages, late-night calls, and even letters--with his always leaving you speechless from how detailed and gorgeous they were.

But now, at last, he didn't have to worry about distance any longer. Summer was here and, having finished with exams early, Yusuke felt compelled to act on his desire and return to Tokyo post-haste rather than wait at the end of the week--especially since a night bus was far cheaper than taking the bullet train.

The message he was glancing over was the last text he sent you, in response to you wishing him the best for his exams and how you couldn't wait to see him.

Yusuke chuckled to himself as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. Grabbing the handle of his luggage, he stepped forward out to the hallway, where your apartment suite would be waiting for him at the very end.

Indeed. He was planning on surprising you with his arrival.

It was a little late in the morning, and since he knew you were on break already, he expected you to be in sleep. As you did give him a key to your apartment, he didn't have to worry about calling you to help him in.

With a pleased hum, he unlocked your front door and stepped inside, thinking about how to best surprise you. Curl up beside you and wait until you woke up? Perhaps prepare a splendid breakfast--arranging the food as aesthetically pleasing as possible--and allow the sizzling griddle and delectable aroma to rouse you? Or, even better, cook for you and serve you breakfast in bed?

Yusuke pondered these options as he removed his shoes. Luggage in hand, he stepped out from the _genkan_ to where it lead to your kitchen and living room. A fond smile quickly formed, as everything looked to be the same as when he visited during Golden Week, even more when he glanced at your coffee table, seeing some of the souvenirs you bought together while visiting Hakone.

As nice as it would be to reminisce wonderful memories of the past, in that moment, Yusuke just couldn't wait to see you.

Leaving his luggage by your couch, he quickly set off for your room.

As soon as his hand touched your doorknob, he inhaled sharply, his excitement impossible to contain as he entered your room and--

You weren't there.

His body tensed, though he tried to refrain from jumping to conclusions. Your bed was made and he could catch the faint scent of your favorite perfume, which meant that you must have used it not too long ago. If you weren't in your room then, he pondered while stepping out to leave, perhaps the bathroom?

It only took a few steps over as he was opening yet another door. Thankfully, whatever worries that were beginning to build were put at ease, as by some godsend coincidence, his phone vibrated.

He received some texts from you.

Never had he felt so much relief from looking at his phone--not counting his days as a Phantom Thief. With a content sigh, he read over what you sent.

_Morning babe! I hope your exams went well!_

_OTL Sorry I didn't respond last night. I went to bed early because I'll be out with the girls all day!_

_I can't wait to see you too! <3_

Yusuke pressed his phone to his chest, a tender smile forming. Truly how he loved you so.

Regarding what you said, perhaps he could just wait for you to return home and surprise you then. Delayed gratification was something he knew all to well.

However, right as Yusuke returned his phone to his pocket while he was about to step away from your bathroom, it was then that he noticed something:

Lingering steam. Condensation on the shower glass.

It was evident that you took a shower before you left--

He suddenly felt a heavy lump in his throat.

Slowly, his gaze shifted to your laundry basket. If you just took a shower, that would mean...

The months that passed since he last saw you--since he was last intimate with you--felt like an eternity. Though sending risqué photos between you both wasn't new--especially since he used to request them mainly for reference rather than personal reasons--and even helped alieve being apart, there was nothing like being face to face, skin to skin.

Stepping over to lift up the lid your laundry basket however, this was merely a snack to sate his overwhelming appetite.

Looking inside, his eyes immediately shifted to what he hoped to see, there on top of your sleeping clothes.

Your panties.

Yusuke didn't wait to snatch it up into his hands, feeling his cock stiffen as soon as his fingers touched the garment.

Your _used_ panties.

Would he be so depraved as to seek sexual satisfaction from one of your most intimate belongings? Would he give in to more primal urges, a showcase of how one may be shaped and sculpted by society, only to crack from and wither from being weathered down by temptation and vice?

His thumb gently ran over the fabric, just as he visualized doing so while you were wearing it.

Yes.

Your panties against his nose and lips, he inhaled deeply, taking in the heady musk.

God, how he missed your scent.

He was in your bathroom for less than five minutes and his cock was already throbbing with desire. His pants--which were tight yet comfortable, especially for an overnight bus ride--felt suffocating to continue wearing.

With a shudder, Yusuke inhaled once more while bringing a hand down to palm his erection, rubbing himself through the fabric. Unable to take another moment in constraint, his deft fingers reached for his belt, eager to undo the buckle.

And then his phone vibrated once more.

Surprised, the feeling that washed over him was guilt, as though you were messaging him while knowing what he was up to. His face becoming red, he drew out his phone once more.

And sure enough, it was by your doing.

But not directly.

Rather, he received a notification from one of his social media accounts, which alerted him that you just posted a picture. Allowing this setting was something he made sure of when the two of you separated for college, wanting to be sure that he didn't miss out on the opportunity to compliment and revere your beauty. Sure enough, you were hanging out with Haru, Futaba, Ann, and Makoto, the five of you having breakfast together, curry and coffee right at on top of a familiar looking booth.

Leblanc.

Yusuke chuckled to himself. The restaurant wasn't too far from your apartment, which would make it easy for him to surprise you. Instead of waiting for your return--while excited as he was to reunite with you--he didn't mind going the extra mile for your sake.

Never would he do so.

Though, there was a matter of how he was _still_ erect. However, if he were to try and relieve himself now, that could risk potentially missing the chance to surprise you at Leblanc.

Besides...

He pulled your panties back, staring at how they remained bunched up in his hand.

No. His will was stronger than that.

Though, even as proceeded to set off to go follow you, he still stuffed your underwear into one of his pockets. Upon retrieving his day bag and picking a granola bar from your pantry, he left your apartment and headed right to the station.

Delayed gratification, delayed gratification.

Such was the mantra repeated in his head on the train ride over to Yongenjaya. Though really, if he waited months to see you, there would be nothing better, more pleasurable than to seek release from you through reunion.

For now, he would bide his time--maybe even enjoy some coffee from Leblanc.

As soon as the train reached Yongenjaya Station, he made quick work towards the cafe, his footsteps brisk, his expression determined. Though, once he rounded the corner to where Leblanc was located, he slowed his stride as he approached the front window. Not wanting to be too obvious, he slowly peered over inside, careful to not reveal his face too much.

You weren't there.

He grew crestfallen, a disappointed frown forming. Your booth was empty, both in patrons and dishes. Rather, there was an elderly couple sitting in your place, each with their own cups of coffee. Sojiro seemed to be busy at work, as from the look of things, it seemed to be surprisingly busy this late morning.

Yusuke let out a sigh.

This was certainly going along well.

Perhaps the gods were admonishing him for being too impatient, that this particular gratification would be savored best after a little more delay.

Though he was beginning to feel a sense of defeat, Yusuke didn't want to give up just yet--especially since he already paid the fare to come here anyway. At this point, he thought it would be best to just text you, but there ran the risk of you giving a general answer which, if he tried to inquire further, could draw some suspicion. Still, he thought of something to message you with, all the while bringing up one of his social media apps.

It would be worth his while to check if you--or any of the other girls--posted anything, even if he didn't receive any new notifications yet.

What he saw made him wonder if fate was purposefully toying with him.

As soon as he brought up the app, a new picture from you posted mere seconds ago. It was a filtered photo of Takeshita Street, which surprisingly didn't look too busy for once. This was reflected by your comment, which noted your awe of this rare phenomena, all the while stating your excitement to be spending the rest of the now early afternoon here.

The rest of your afternoon.

There was no time to waste.

However, just to avoid what happened here in Yongenjaya, Yusuke texted you some purple prose straight from the heart, offering his thanks and again reiterating how he couldn't wait to see you, with an additional inquiry of what you would be doing today.

It was right when he got on the train when you confirmed that you would be at Harajuku for most of the afternoon, even adding that you were doing a bit of shopping before going to a summer festival with the girls later on. He felt like his heart could sing upon reading your response, already visualizing how splendid and heavenly you would look in a summer _yukata_.

You will surely be a stunning beauty later today. But for him, rather than marvel at it from pictures, he would get to see it firsthand--maybe even lend his talents to style you, for he certainly knew what colors and patterns complimented you best.

So entranced by the thought that he nearly missed his stop at Harajuku. Relieved to have not delayed himself further--and having to fork another few hundred yen for another train ticket--he quickly began his search for you.

Compared to when you posted your picture of Takeshita Street, the crowds have begun to pick up, with more to be expected since this was to be a Friday afternoon in the summer. On one hand, his search for you would become difficult if he didn't find you immediately, whereas there was also an opportunity to obscure himself in case he wasn't ready to surprise you just yet.

Having gone to Harajuku with you a fair amount of times for dates and people-watching, he set off to check your favorite stores. Though you were hanging out with the girls, he thought doing this was his best chance. And so he walked forward, all the while glancing from side to side in hopes of catching a glimpse of you, while still making sure he wasn't walking into other people.

And then he heard a piercing cry that made his ears wince.

"Br-Brain freeze!"

The volume, the whiny inflection.

Futaba?

Though sure enough, when his gaze turned straight ahead, he saw the ever tiny form of Futaba clutching her head with one hand while squeezing the crepe she was holding with utmost ferocity. As it quickly became apparent, she was standing in front of the Angel's Heart crepe stand, with Ann, Haru, Makoto, and--his breath hitched-- _you_ attending to her with worry.

Captivated.

Enraptured.

Blessed.

There you were, looking so ethereal and angelic, an effect furthered by the sunlight radiating upon you. You were dressed for summer, your dress flowing, loose and revealing for comfort. With a delectable, extravagant-looking crepe in your hands, you exuded a sense of innocence, one which furthered as--upon Futaba giving a thumbs up of her condition--you took a bite into your treat, resulting in whipped cream getting brushed over your mouth.

Watching you lick your lips clean made him do the same, whereas you did so in satisfaction, he did so in hunger.

His pants were beginning to feel tight again. At this point, it would be for the best to surprise you while you were on your own, given the kind of urges that were clawing at his self-restraint. He'll be greeting you in front of the girls in one moment before whisking you off to the nearest alleyway in the next. For his sake, he preferred that whatever eccentricity he had to be restricted just for his heart.

"Please be careful, Futaba."

The worried sigh emitted from Makoto snapped him from his reverie. Realizing he was gawking in the middle of the street and could be seen any moment, he immediately stepped towards one of Angel's Heart menu boards, ducking away while feigning the guise of a curious customer.

"I don't blame her. The craftsmanship of these crepes is impeccable!"

The refined chime of Haru.

"Mmhmm! I could honestly go for another one!"

The cheerful hum of Ann.

"I'm with you there!"

Yusuke sighed to himself, feeling tranquility overcome him.

Your voice.

"A-Ahem! Worry not everyone, I **won't** be beaten by sphenopalatine ganglioneuralgia, however delicious it is! Excuse that outburst, if you would! Let's get to clothes shopping!"

"Are you saying that for realsies, or because you want to finish things up so you can pass by Akihabara before the festival~?"

"A-Ann! You...! You Judas!"

"Please...you two...let's not."

"My my, it's looking to be quite lively this afternoon!"

"Heehee, are you entertained, Haru?"

'I know I am because of you, dearest,' Yusuke thought, refraining from letting out an all-knowing chuckle. Though, when he peeked around the menu board, he saw that the five of you were beginning to step away, finishing your crepes as you walked.

With you in sight, he proceeded to follow you, keeping a fair distance away. Already, the desire that had been culminating up to this point was near its peak. Truly, he would need to surprise you once you were alone, which should be feasible once the five of you split up to browse around the many stores in Harajuku.

But fate wanted to be a bit more sadistic towards him.

The five of you ended up in one of Harajuku's bigger clothing stores, and while the other four checked around racks and displays of things that caught their eye, it seemed that this shopping trip was for your sake. While he darted around the store--as much as he could without drawing suspicion--he kept an eye on the dressing room area, where you disappeared into after grabbing some clothes. He didn't get a good look at what you picked out exactly, for once he entered the store was when you slipped away into a stall. From then on, it was Makoto or Futaba fetching outfits for you while Ann and Haru stood by in case you needed help with getting something on or off, or to offer feedback.

He shuddered at one point, feeling a sense of envy when he saw you poke out from around the curtain to your dressing room, your décolletage bare while you asked Ann if she could assist with a hard to reach zipper. So close, yet so far, it would be a pleasure--an _honor_ \--to do such a simple action for you. If only Ann and Haru had reason to step away from the dressing room, giving him the opportunity to make himself known, to greet you with kisses and bestow nothing but relentless passion--clothing store dressing room be damned.

"Ohoho, now that's some Indigofera tinctoria put to good use!"

"Indeed. This attire looks splendid on you."

"As pretty as those fancy dolls I sometimes see on display at Isetan!"

"Ahh~! So cute! I'm sure Yusuke's gonna _love_ this when he sees you!"

At the sound of Ann's squeal, Yusuke was pulled out of fantasy yet again to see the four young women gathered around your dressing room, whereupon you slid the curtain aside to reveal an outfit that made his jaw drop. The feeling of seeing you at last earlier this afternoon was amplified, not double, not even ten times the amount--truly a number or even words could describe how beautiful you looked.

Your outfit was similar to the one you were wearing--suitable for summer. However, the difference fell upon the fabric's shade of blue--a favorite of his and one that complimented your complexion--and the attire's fit, much more form-fitting by comparison.

The fact that this was supposed to be meant for _him_ made it all the more delightful. Truly, you were both his muse and the physical manifestation of any masterpiece he wishes to create in your name.

Seeing your expression brighten at the mention of him, he watched as a giddy smile spread over your lips as you sighed with content, "I hope he likes it too!"

How he loved and _desired_ you so much right now.

It would appear that you found what you came for, as once you changed into your original attire, you went to go pay. While Yusuke waited outside for you to step out, he was gearing up for a bit more following and plenty of ways to have you to himself.

However, fate decided to show some mercy at long last.

"Alright, I'll be seeing you girls later!"

While hiding behind a clothes rack near the store's entrance, Yusuke felt his breath hitched at your words. Was this his chance?

"Ah, would you like one of us to accompany you home?" Makoto queried.

'That role can be entrusted to me, Makoto, worry not.'

"I'll be fine. If worse comes to worse, I'll just call one of you, or Yusuke."

'Most certainly, darling. You can always rely on me.'

"Heheh, if Inari senses you're in danger, he'll be more like a hedgehog instead," Futaba teased while waving goodbye.

"If that is what you wish." Makoto affirmed with a nod, smiling pleasantly. "We'll meet at Meiji Shrine at 6 then? I believe Akira and Ryuji confirmed that they would be attending as well."

"For sure!" You chirped, bringing your hand up to wave in parting. Smiling to yourself, you moved on ahead, passing by a clothing rack as you did so.

Yusuke was already gone.

He was determined to beat you back to your apartment. For as much as he craved you, he believed his resolve to be sturdier than his thoughts and actions may imply. You, his cherished muse, deserved comfort, not to be ravished in a grimy alleyway, even if that location matched the state of his current mindset.

In other words, if he was going to have his way with you, he would do so in the comforts of your apartment.

As for you, the trip back home was pleasant, your spirits high as you found the ideal outfit to greet Yusuke in once he came back to Tokyo. It was while you were standing in one of Harajuku Station's platforms when you decided to check your phone again. Seeing a few text notifications from your boyfriend, you smiled at his timing and checked his messages.

_Worry not, my love. I hope your day has been as splendid as you are._

What were you up to?

You giggled to yourself. Exams must have exhausted him so much for him to be texting this late in the day.

On the train ride back, you noted your day briefly. Breakfast at Leblanc with the girls, crepes from Angel's Heart, and just wandering around Harajuku for some window shopping. In the meantime, you would be heading back home to prepare for the festival later tonight.

_Ahh, the gloriousness of summer festivals. I wish to be there with you, darling._

_Please, if you would indulge me, take lots of pictures. Both of yourself and of whatever remarkable things you see._

By the time you were typing out a response, you were jiggling the doorknob to your apartment.

You were home now.

Upon stepping inside and shutting the door, you were soon taken by the sight of your living room, namely a familiar looking luggage that was most **definitely** not there when you left that morning.

Your mouth opened in a gasp as you quickly stepped ahead to confirm your assumptions. Placing your belongings to the side, you checked over the suitcase. After verifying that it was indeed your boyfriend's, you then questioned out loud, "What's this I see...? Yusuke, are you here--?"

"Yes, darling."

At first, you were alarmed to suddenly feel yourself confined in a tight embrace from behind, but you quickly relaxed back into the familiar lithe build that was pressed behind you, catching the scent of a subtle, woodsy body wash. Still, you wondered where he was lurking to have quickly and _quietly_ snuck up on you like this. But it something that wasn't to be considered for now, as what was quickly brought up to your attention was your boyfriend's desperate, rutting hips, and how his erect cock was being pressed against your backside.

Slender fingers reached for your chin, tilting your head so you faced him. You were quickly met by his desire for you through hungry lips, hearing him groan as his mouth touched yours. The fervor in his kiss made you feel weak in the knees, especially since you had been waiting for him to come back for so long.

The two of you parted, both of you noticing and admiring how flushed one another looked. With a shudder, he immediately brought his face to your neck, nuzzling with affection even as his hands began to roam over your body with lustful need. "Darling, how I've missed you."

You trembled in his grasp, mewling when he seized and began to fondle one of your breasts while feeling his other hand reach for your thigh to squeeze before shoving it up the skirt of your dress. As if you weren't flustered enough, your boyfriend's words were quickly easing you into a frenzy.

"I couldn't wait to see you so I came back as soon as I could and-- Gods, the rapture in my heart right now-- I feel I could make a hundred masterpieces and more!" His lips kissed your neck, soft at first--per his sophistication--only to become sloppy as they trailed up to your ear, in reflection of his unrestrained arousal.

You moaned as you felt his fingers trail to between your legs, rubbing your core through your panties. At first he was gentle, but as soon as he noticed that you were becoming wet by his touch, he immediately nudged the fabric aside to stroke you directly.

At long last, you were in his possessions, here for him to touch. Panting against your ear, he confessed, "I kept an eye on you all day. Your social media posts helped doing so and-- And now, I just...I _cannot_ keep my hands away from you any longer...!"

Arching against him and bringing your hips against his fingers, you whimpered a feeble, "Y-Yusuke...!"

The hand on your breast was drawn back, as did he by half a step, while his tongue ran over the shell of your ear. "I am a lovestricken fool, one who couldn't wait yet another day without you, one who couldn't resist waiting even an afternoon for you to return home. I admit, there was this...voyeuristic thrill to watch you without you knowing...and thus, I ask..."

To suddenly feel his fingers retreat from your center, only to be replaced by a new heat between your thighs, it was only fitting that you thought you were about to melt. But being supported by Yusuke, you remained upright as he eased his cock between your thighs. The two of you quivered: him because of finally releasing himself from restraint to be with you so intimately, and you because of how he displayed a lust that could no longer wait another second.

One hand latching onto your hip, Yusuke kissed along the side of your face as he hoarsely voiced out, shifting his hips back and forth, rubbing his cock against the wet fabric of your panties, "Will you be merciful and take pity upon this fool of yours?"

Your hands placed themselves over his, motioning for him to let you go. He tensed, wondering if he went too far, only to watch as you bent over the top of your couch, swaying your hips at him, all the while you looked back with desire etched on your face, even as you hummed, "Go all out, Yusuke~"

Yusuke's eyes clenched tightly as he took in a sharp breath.

So sweet, so kind.

And all his.

Even with clothes on, it didn't matter. With the skirt of your dress flipped over and shoved up, your panties yanked down to your ankles, Yusuke moved to ravage you. His arms encircled tightly around you, he pounded his erect cock in and out of your cock without any sense of composure, just blindly adhering to his most primal instincts.

Your lover's lips attached themselves to your neck once more, eager to use your neck like a canvas for him to mark up as he wished, only breaking apart when he needed to groan or was in need of kissing you ferverishly. His hands returned to either kneading your breasts, or running circles over your clit. Having been deprived of your pretty moans and delightful shudders, he was looking to immediately satisfy his fill of you.

From the corner of his eye, Yusuke watched as you clawed at the material of your sofa--he couldn't wait to eventually have you do the same to his shoulderblades. As you writhed with pleasure beneath him, he felt you roll your hips back to meet his thrusts, which only encouraged him to fuck you harder to give you what you craved.

The space of your apartment--having been so quiet save for when you had friends over--were filled with noise, a symphony dedicated to how he needed you so. Between the moans and cries you both let out of each other's names, the wet slaps of his hips pumping into yours, he was glad that he ended up waiting for you to return home so you both may be as shamelessly loud as you wanted.

For as long as you wanted.

This summer with you was going to be splendid. However, for now, you both could at last be at ease after months of being wound up, your body arching against the sofa while Yusuke threw his head back, crying out breathlessly as he released hot, pearl-hued warmth deep inside of you.

While you slumped over your furniture, he did the same to you, but was mindful to not let you be weighed down by his weight. Instead, he hugged you close, bringing his face to the back of your neck, kissing affectionately. The after glow of intimacy. How he missed it so with you--

"How mean of you, Yusuke."

"Darling?" He lifted an eyebrow as you turned your head back.

Though you looked exhausted, a pout fixated itself on your lips. "Not telling me that you were coming early. I really wanted to surprise you with my outfit!"

A gentle laugh rose out of him, his hand cupping your cheek once again so he may kiss your lips lovingly. "It would have only ended up on the floor regardless, darling." His forehead rested against yours, his gaze reflection nothing else but utmost reverence. "Still, I am touched that you were thinking of me in that regard. But new clothes or not, it doesn't matter. So as long as I have you, that is what I cherish most, that is what I want most, that is what I _need_ most."

Your expression immediately softened, to the point that you looked near teary. "You jerk, don't be so perfect and sentimental with me!"

Chuckling in response, he brought his lips to yours once again. "I mean every single word, my love. But in the mean time..." Shifting away from you slightly, he proceeded to scoop you up into his arms. "What say you that we enjoy a nice bath together before you prepare to go to the festival tonight? I'll be especially happy to help you with your yukata."

Your arms wrapping around his neck, you nodded in return. "Sure, but _only_ if you promise to go with me to the festival."

Yusuke smiled, leaning forward to press his nose against yours. "It would be an honor."

And with that, he carried you over to the bathroom. Insisting that he draw the bath for you both, he turned the faucet on while you proceeded to undress. As you went to dispose of your clothes in the laundry basket, he stiffened when he heard you muse, "I feel like...something's missing from my laundry."

Staring at the water, Yusuke only grinned to himself as he remarked, "Hmm, mysterious indeed."


End file.
